


Arbitrary Norms

by andy_anarchist (macearmedpunk)



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, free form, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macearmedpunk/pseuds/andy_anarchist
Summary: A vent about capitalism and oppression. Ya know, what people like me face everyday.
Kudos: 1





	Arbitrary Norms

It’s deeply rooted beneath my feet  
The oppressive force dragging me  
Underneath.  
Unawakable damage  
Only if I could be thrown  
A single bandage.  
Sewn finely into our language  
A concept few challenge.  
How it feels to suffer such  
Anguish.   
Despite all malice  
I carry the baggage.


End file.
